<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Apple by powerweirdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234443">Golden Apple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo'>powerweirdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>19th Century, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Minhyuk, Fluff, Hyungwon is a big flirt, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minhyuk is precious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Top Yoo Kihyun, knee kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A forbidden apple won't keep the curious away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiii<br/>This story is for my friend who loves KiHyuk almost as much as I love HyungKyun. But just almost, no one beats me and my Hyungkyun heart ;). Annyyyway, welcome to a little tangle of dreams and enjoy the first little taste I have to offer at this moment, tune in soon.<br/>Love Y'all</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The apple they fear, the apple with stories, it lingered in the deep forest. Darkness from the dense trees towered above. The few apple trees no one can touch, the apple trees surrounded by weak steel threads knitted around rotten poles. A pinch with fingers and the thread would bend. A blow of air and the pole would break. Meant to be broken, the apple is meant to be eaten. But the stories told, kept residents on their tippy toes.</p><p>Each generation alive, grew up with stories. Horrific bedtime stories, or a warning the day the trees were discovered. Scare them away, do not let them fetch the apple. For God's sake don't let them bite the apple.</p><p>The stories, they differ. The saying goes:</p><p>
  <em>The golden apple brings small children bodies to heaven. A bite is enough to kill you there and then. An adult man, stronger than a thousand elephants, will fall to his instant death.</em>
</p><p>A mother would tell the story with a worried tone, fear in the back of her throat as she told her child to stay away. A father would leave no information unspoken; you will die.</p><p>But if the apple were as they spoke, why is it still there? Chop it down, update the fence. The leaders could demand the authorities to set the forest on fire.</p><p>Stories of stubborn children dancing through the night, wandered through houses. Intended to make the toddlers squirm under their blanket, a second look behind themselves as they wander home. The children of the stories ignored the words, spun into the deepest of tree shields. A hand around the apple, nudged the stalk to let go. A sound so empty followed as the fruit fell into the children's hands. Teeth sunk into the soft meat, juice flowed out and mixed over their tongues. One after one, they took a bite. Hummed, the sweet sensation of the forbidden sense in their mouths.</p><p>They turned into violent wolves, threw themselves over the other to eat. A new bite is what they craved, a new bite is what they needed. The sweet taste had to appear, the fading fruit on their tongues not enough. Greedy and violent, there was no hesitation as the children pried the blood out to dance.  Punched and clawed, kicked and pushed. Until the apple's poison caught their brains. Eyes turned white, foam dripped out of their mouths, and within a breath, they were dead.</p><p> <em>Do not eat the apple.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll be updating each Saturday, unless something happens. But enjoy the first chapter &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The morning sun, the mother with warmth, drew up on the sky. Threw her arms over the surface ahead, warmed up for the upcoming hours of her presence. Neighbors emerged out, a basket in hand hurrying the slower family members. The market would open in an hour, the first to arrive got the best goods.</p><p>Minhyuk watched his mom pace the room adjacent to the kitchen. Her dress faded to yellow after the countless times of use, although she refused to get a new one. It was a gift from her sister, whom passed away before her third trimester. If she threw the clothing, changed it out with a new dress, she would throw away the dearest memory of her sister. Which she couldn’t.</p><p>His dad had offered to buy her all the dresses she wanted, but she declined, said he could find a matching umbrella for the summer.</p><p>Flowing low over her legs, it wiggled, the air taking a hold of the fabric like a flag in a storm. Adjusting the pink scarf over her shoulders, she turned to Minhyuk. A smile tugged her lips open, dark strands of her hair wilding out of the pretty hairstyle she twisted together. She's a beautiful woman, Minhyuk was happy his mother was one of the prettiest out there.</p><p>"Darling, your father and I will linger longer than the sun," she spoke, maneuvered her dress to walk over to her son. She kissed his forehead, fingers strolled through the neat hair over his hair. "Watch the house in our absence."</p><p>"I will," he replied shortly, saw his father show up in his peripheral. The woman drew away, and the two adults left the house in silence.</p><p>Minhyuk sighed, leaned over the wooden table and stared into the details. Black spots dancing in the wood, streaks of dark and light twirling in circles.</p><p>He drew away from the table, wandered the house through until he had stepped paths into the silent building. There was the bare minimum to do in the house. Nothing to keep a finger occupied, the brain spinning in boredom.</p><p>Dropping onto his bed, he stared into the ceiling. Eyes focused on the far away details, like the kitchen table. He admired wood, how it could be so different, yet so alike. A wooden plank would never match another, would never have a complete copy, but they knew what it was. The origin, differing from the thousands of trees. Dark oak, light birch.</p><p>The rough texture could leave splinters or calmness to fingers. The hard material against a back, under a palm or against thighs. From a natural state outside, blooming under the sunrays and crude bark protecting the inside. Or the prepared material inside a house, covering a house, or even shielding a body.</p><p>Minhyuk huffed, rolled around and faced the wall. But the second his eyes yet again laid on a dark spot in the wood, he spun around. There was nothing wrong with trees, there was something wrong with <em>one</em> tree. His mind wandered to the specific tree once too often. He couldn't, he shouldn't. His self-control couldn't sink any lower, his curiosity almost driving him to walk from the head's demands.</p><p>But the danger awaiting him would not be worth it. The life he would leave behind, his family, his friends, there was no option to keep them. He had to keep himself in control.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do you believe the golden apple is poisonous?" Minhyuk spoke, twirled stray grass around his fingers.</p><p>Jooheon looked up from his book, over to the blond man who harassed the green. "Why would you doubt?"</p><p>"It is bizarre the plant is not erased, if the poison is as menacing as they mumble," Minhyuk rolled over, leaned his weight on an elbow while the other fingers caressed the plants. Instead of answering, the younger glanced to the third man with them, a brunet with his hair flowing onto his face. His head laid on the little space of thighs the book didn't occupy.</p><p>"My aunt used to speak of the tree as our protector. If they remove the plant; the predators will attack," Jooheon drew his eyes back from Changkyun, a second more than necessary, but Minhyuk never commented it. His friends could be hidden lovers, his friends could be close friends, but he would never ruin for them. It was better left unspoken, if the truth got out, both sons would be torn apart by their own parents. A love story is too strong to in an instant drop in ashes.</p><p>The youngest had folded his hands over his stomach, rising to the breath he let out in huffs they had been listening to. He fell asleep, relieving the two older boys. Changkyun suffered the haunts of nightmares, drawing him away from sleep. The day he confessed he begged them not to leave him alone in the darkness. He never spoke of his dreams, the whole man quivered when the subject was brought up.</p><p>Listening to the younger's breath, steady and slow, was more than enough for Jooheon and Minhyuk to relieve their stress. To lean back and let the silence fall over them too. They didn't want to wake him up.</p><p>"Sounds like a myth," Minhyuk chuckled, closed his eyes and let his head fall to the side. Twisted his body to the side and flipped to his back.</p><p>Jooheon hummed, his eyes watching the sleeping features of the youngest. Eyes roamed over his soft face, the round jaw and his pointy chin. His finger twitched, hesitant, reached forward and touched the strands tenderly. Although, his hand drew back, curled over the book's wing and turned his nose to bury his attention into the book.</p><p>"A myth or not, the tree is proven to be poisonous," the raven-haired flipped a page in his book. "The stories wouldn't have petrified children without intensions."</p><p>"Heonnie, the stories are exaggerating. My mother told me about a child, whose face was an exact sketch of mine, and he defied the books and ate the apple. I refuse to accept the fact a child looked like me when I wasn't born."</p><p>"Though your mother told so, does not mean it's a propaganda. A mother would protect their dearest offspring and scare them with the stories to keep them away. My father spoke of the tree as a place where witches eat children who tasted like honey."</p><p>"But how can a tree rumored to keep us safe, be the thing holding the hell before our eyes."</p><p>"Watch your language, would you," Jooheon hiccupped, a church boy refusing to accept profanity and bring his lips to leave such a word. Neither did he like the sound of one. Minhyuk could often leave a swearword, unnoticed or in consciousness. Changkyun spoke like a sinner, but the second Jooheon's presence was with him, he would never speak a bad word. "There is a reason the tree is spoken as a disease; you are not meant to eat its fruits."</p><p>"This is oddly familiar to the bible."</p><p>"Then the Lord was right."</p><p>Sighing, Minhyuk surrendered. The younger turned to his book, flipping through the remaining pages until his chapter ended. The coldness of the night drew over them, Changkyun started to wake up, and soon he sat against a different trunk to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Fingers carded through his hair, curling around his suspenders to draw them back over his shoulders.</p><p>To be a friendly meeting, quite unofficial and formal, the guys dressed up in their formal clothes. Minhyuk's blouse, which his father had gifted him the second he stepped into the adult life. It was a family thing, to let the oldest son have the beige-like blouse until it was the next son's turn. They all wore high waist pants, modern for males around their age. Minhyuk's pants were beige, darker shade than his blouse. Changkyun's were black, and Jooheon wore the pristine white. Jooheon happened to carry a jacket with him, it was his heritage from his family. Buttons decorated the sides and a flap hung far down on the back of his thighs.</p><p>If Minhyuk ever were to admit; Jooheon looked older than both the other boys. His fashion to judge.</p><p> "Say hello to your mother from us," Changkyun waved his hand as the boys parted ways down the main road. Jooheon would follow Changkyun to his doorstep, as it was his promise to keep the younger safe in the dark.</p><p>Minhyuk waited until the men were out of sight, and spun on his heel to hide in the forest. The shadow of the forest did not help with the severe drop in temperature. Closing his arms around himself, he shivered under the branches of leaves and pine needles. Green and bright, but now covered in a shadow dyeing them a darker shade. The verge of black. He felt like a walking light source where he padded through the plants. His bright clothes sucked in the light from the moon.</p><p>While he walked, it occurred to him; he had no idea where the tree was. The tree with the apple of gold and the rumors of death to an intruder. He could walk in the dark, but he'd freeze to death before he could touch the fence.</p><p>With a disappointed huff, he turned and headed in the opposite direction, leaving the tree farther behind. While walking in the dark, he felt eyes watching him. He turned, but no one was there. He continued with the feeling of eyes staring into his back. Maybe the tree called out for him?</p><p>No, it's ridiculous. Trees do not speak, trees do not master telekinetic actions.</p><p>Trees do definitely not see.</p><p>With a sick feeling growing in his stomach, he stepped back into the deeper forest. Turning around to check if anyone, or anything, watched him. A shiver ran up his spine as the touches of stares lingered on his body. The moon above was covered in leaves, barely throwing a glimmer over the road he headed.</p><p>Why did he turn?</p><p>Where was he going?</p><p>There was something in the forest, calling out for him, to turn around and follow the leaves pointing in the right direction.</p><p>The path he earlier left his prints on, was no longer present. The forest covered it up with the thick trunks, leaves shielding what was not important. Only the clean path of tired grounds and snaking roots. He almost tripped on one, but caught himself against one of the trees.</p><p>Where are you heading?</p><p>What is your purpose?</p><p>Stumbling forward, Minhyuk found himself on an open meadow. A tree stood among several look-alikes in a pasture. Wooden beams keeping the threads of steel levitating between the sky and the ground. He fruits growing among leaves of the freshest green, the tree in the weakest of brown.</p><p>The boy stared in awe, stepped closer to the fence.</p><p>He could feel the smile creeping onto his face. Spreading his lips apart to burst out a happy shriek. Hands clutched into his hair, pulling until the pain qualified the scenery was a touchable object. Not a dream waving like smoke.</p><p>The fences were as weak as they spoke. Beams could break by a kick, wires could bend.</p><p>Minhyuk lifted his leg, sneaked it into the gap between the two wires, slow and careful, he lowered the leg down onto the green grass on the other side. His heart hammered, thunder in his ears and he became aware of how easy of a prey he was. He couldn't hear anything, if a passerby happened to walk past him, he'd never notice.</p><p>Ducking, he swung his torso between the threads, eyes payed close attention to the surprisingly shiny wire under his body. He got to the other side, halted and connected his eyes to the tree.</p><p>It was closer, the fence kept them far enough apart to notice the close-up distance. More details revealed to the naked eye, the bark falling off the tree, twisting sharp valleys into the thick skin. Robust, would probably break a nail if one clawed too hard.</p><p>He strolled over the long strands of grass, reached his hand out and touched the tree. It was as imagined, just as crude and hard as any other tree trunk. But taller than imagined.</p><p>He rose up on his tippy toes, stretched his arm up for the fruit under the leaves. Although, his height kept the distance maintained. In defeat, he dropped back on his heels.</p><p>Minhyuk hugged the tree, dug his shoes into the column of the trunk, slowly making his way up to the lanky branches. Curling his fingers around one branch, he supported himself as the teasing centimeters disappeared and he fetched an apple. He jumped off the trunk, falling and landed on his butt, but a wide smile as he held the fruit.</p><p>It was red, despite the name of being a <em>golden</em> apple. It looked just as fresh as the apples in the market. Though a little more exciting and worthy. The color was vibrant all over the apple, fading into a yellowish green near the pedicel and stamen.</p><p>He sniffed the fruit, overwhelmed by the waft of sweet sensations rolling down his nostrils. His mouth watered, wanted to sink his teeth into the apple.</p><p>But the stories.</p><p>What was he doing?</p><p>He grew up being told he would suffer an instant death if he tried the apple. Why is he so willingly holding it, doesn't he have things to do? A family to stay with, friends to spend hours with. He would leave them all, without notice. They would miss him, and if he died, they would all feel pain and sorrow.</p><p>Maybe he should reconsider.</p><p>But he also wanted to prove the city threw out propagandas and humbug.</p><p>Parting his lips, he covered a decent path with his mouth, sunk his teeth into the flesh. It immediately gave under to his teeth, pried away and let his tongue taste the sweet juice. He hummed in silence, chewed the crunching piece as he watched the white inside of the apple.</p><p>It was as healthy as the ones in the market. Why so hysteric about it?</p><p>He swallowed the piece, took another bite and felt nothing but like his old, normal self.</p><p>The apple gradually disappeared, and so did his energy. The more he stayed in the pasture, the heavier his eyelids got. He wanted to sleep, tucked into his bedsheets and sleep until noon the next day.</p><p>Letting himself close his eyes for a brief second, he sighed.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Get up," a voice commanded.</p><p>Minhyuk stirred, aware of the hardness under his body. His back ached, the muscles disagreeing to the painful position and treatment. He groaned, a message he would soon wake up. He would soon get dressed and sit at the kitchen table.</p><p>A sharpness touched his chest lightly, which was when he wondered if his dad brought his pen with him into his room. If the new method of waking Minhyuk up, would be poking his feather pen on his skin, then Minhyuk wouldn't fall asleep anymore.</p><p>"I said get up," the deep voice grumbled again.</p><p>He doesn't recognize the voice.</p><p>Minhyuk opened his eyes, careful and slow as the sunlight right above him stared him in the eyes. The sun blurred the man over him, made his front look like a shadow. Adjusted to the light, he saw the face of the man. White strands fell from his scalp, a few inches before the tips drifted off into a different color. A dark purple, even with a few blue hints to it. Minhyuk had never seen such hair, did he bathe it in blueberry juice? Where did he get such colors?</p><p>The man was handsome, he wouldn't admit out loud, regarding the strictness in families around, demanding children to marry the opposite sex.</p><p>The man's face was long, sharp on the edges and his cheeks were prominent. He had a nose tucked to his face and his dark nostrils showed better than he had seen on his friends. His brows were short, thick streaks, blunt instead of sharp. Minhyuk noticed the pale skin, matching the first few inches of hair.</p><p>His torso was covered in a chest plate, his arms covered in several pieces with what looked like a blanket of chains under. Like the knights he had seen in books from school. He wore an armor, but the helmet was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>The sharpness on his chest was a spear, absorbing the brightness of the sun it looked sharper than what it felt like. The iron was attached to a wooden stick, paint writhed over the surface in decorative manners.</p><p>"Who are you?" Minhyuk mumbled. "Where am I?"</p><p>Such a cliché not knowing where he woke up. But he had no idea. He remembered falling asleep on the pasture of the golden apple trees.</p><p>The man grumbled in annoyance and his brows knit tight.</p><p>"Get up," he repeated.<br/>"Alright," he rose up and the second his arms relaxed on his sides, the man grabbed him.</p><p>Minhyuk yelped in pain as his hard grip closed around a wrist. Coarse, spike-like material twinned around both his wrist and his hands were stuck on his back.</p><p>"What…?"<br/>"You are arrested for trespassing the Yoo grounds," the man gave him no waring and pushed him forward. He directed him towards a building Minhyuk had never seen before.</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>Instead of answering the guard yanked his arms as a note to stay quiet. Feared for what the man could do, he obliged. The doors opened, a man from the inside with a copy of the guard's armor opened the gate. Allowed straight into a basement-like staircase. Minhyuk carefully stepped down, not wanting to trip, or be surprised by a yank again.</p><p>The tunnel twirled in a turn and rooms opened up before him. Prison rooms, opened up. Minhyuk halted, dug his heels into the bricked floor and threw himself around in the man's hold. Why was he arrested? What for? Who is Yoo and what power does he have?</p><p>The guard threw Minhyuk to the floor with a push. He groaned, and again the spear was pointed to him. The man didn't speak, rose his spear and forced it down.</p><p>Minhyuk closed his eyes.</p><p>"Guard Lee," a voice interrupted.</p><p>Minhyuk opened one eye, to see the spear halting in the air. Minhyuk thanked the one interrupting in his head, they possibly saved his life.</p><p>The guard lowered his weapon, eyes focusing on the man in the beginning of the hall. He placed a tray down on a wooden stool. The man had brown hair, a color Minhyuk had seen. The man wore fabric, opposite of the guard. White clothes with a few stains here and there.</p><p>"Don't you think Yoo would fall furiously mad the second he is informed you killed a prisoner?" the deep grumble of this man's voice felt soothing, he walked over to Minhyuk, lifted him to his feet and Minhyuk verballed his gratefulness.</p><p>"Yoo have not seen his face, he will not notice," the guard shoved Minhyuk's shoulder to make him sway on his feet.</p><p>"It is inhumane to kill a man so violently without having reasons for the actions of menace," the white clad man spoke.</p><p>"He is a trespasser, would not have woken up if Yoo's rules were inhumane," he grumbled, grabbed ahold of Minhyuk's hair. Minhyuk protested, but followed the man and stumbled into one of the prison cells. The guard threw the iron bars shut. Locked with a key he threw back onto a table merged into a carved-out space in the wall.</p><p>Shaking his head, the brunet lifted his tray and passed them. Into the hall of further prisons. Minhyuk realized there were other people there. Old men, young females, young males, older women. All decorated in poorly cared for clothes. Dirtied down by the dust and dirt in the cells. Skinned down to skin and bone, probably from lack of food.</p><p>The guard scoffed as he gave a last glance to Minhyuk. Disappeared up the stairs.</p><p>In despair, Minhyuk fell back against the wall. Where is he? Why was he trespassing? Why is Yoo an unfamiliar name if the man had power?</p><p>Minhyuk felt his tears roll over his lids. Where was his parents? Did he know he was gone? Could they help him, save him? His dad would be furious, and if the guard didn't do it, he would kill Minhyuk. His mom would worry nonstop. Her son didn't come home, the days would go by as her son made no notice.</p><p>Jooheon and Changkyun would notice, they would save him. Maybe even help paying this Yoo or the guard to bail him out.</p><p>Minhyuk was petrified, this new place, nothing with answers of where he found himself. The men wanted to harm him, he sat in a prison where he would soon rotten to dust. No last word to his beloved.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk tipped his head back to the steps getting clearer. He looked between the bars from where he sat, the curve of the walls revealed no one. But the echoes of steps and a hum creeped through. Minhyuk payed attention, while the other prisoners next to him sat in complete silence, not batting an eye for what was about to pass them.</p><p>Seconds left, and the voice was clear to hear. A boy came walking, his hand reached out for the iron bars. Fingers rolled over the surface of each and every as his eyes casted glances to the humans inside. As if they were a show on a stage for his attention to catch. For him to enjoy, or torment with grins on his lips. He wore this wide grin, hiding his eyes the slightest.</p><p>He hummed a happy melody, Minhyuk felt relaxed. The tones he hummed were beautiful, his voice sounding like he enjoyed singing. An occasional laugh came from him, probably from the sight of depressed and dirty humans in the cells.</p><p>The man reached his cell, which was when he stopped. Voice silenced, grin gone. His hand gripped the iron bar it stopped on, and he turned to look at Minhyuk closer. He couldn't help but shrink under his gaze, look away to the stray stones under his shoes.</p><p>The man broke a low laugh, breathy leaving his lungs in faster cadence than his breathing. He leaned on the bar, and spoke:<br/>"You're a new one?"</p><p>His informal tone indicated how much of a rich boy he was. Stubborn, spoiled with money. Minhyuk wasn't the cheapest of them all, and he grew up in a family with money, but not enough to be spoiled like this boy, apparently. He was told formality was the key to success and honor. The boy in front earned it from other causes, perhaps.</p><p>Deciding not to answer, Minhyuk didn't move. <br/>"How'd you get here?" he rocked back on his heel, a tone in his voice so sweet, yet teasing. "You're no fun, talk to me, I don't bite."</p><p>He didn't know what to say. He looked back to the man and realized he had an unnatural hair color as well. His hair was as red as the apple he had eaten.</p><p>The apple.</p><p>He was right! You do not die! But how he managed to step into this Yoo's garden was a question unsolved.</p><p>What mattered was he was perfectly fine. He did not die, and the stories of the apple was humbug.</p><p>"I see your hands are tied, Hoseok doesn't care about cutting the rope. If I help you, will you speak to me then?"</p><p>Minhyuk scrunched his nose when the pain got attention again. His shoulders ached in the position he was locked in. Wrists rubbing under the rope and his hands aching for the flow of his blood.</p><p>Nodding, Minhyuk agrees to speak with the boy, just to be regarded with air for his limbs.</p><p>The man waved him towards himself, turned to the table and picked up a knife laying unprotected. Minhyuk stepped closer, a bit uneasy for turning his back to a predator with knife. The man was no visible predator, he had a soft face, and the red locks made it harder to think of him as a menacing source. He had soft skin, at least the exhibited paleness on hands and neck spoke so. His eyes sparkled, almost like the ponds south for his house.</p><p>The swish of the blade against the rope existed for just a brief moment before his hands were free. Rubbing his wrists, he turned to the man who still wore his smile.</p><p>"Thank you," Minhyuk mumbled.</p><p>"You speak," his smile grew wider, if it was even possible.</p><p>"You inquired a promise, it would be rotten of me to leave your words unheard," he replied.</p><p>The man laughed louder than the last occasion and clutched his stomach.</p><p>"You are quite the contrast," the man said between laughs. "You're polite, way more than you have to. I kinda like it, but you may drop it, your Highness," he quipped and shifted his weight to his other leg.</p><p>"This is how we exchange our verbal thoughts where I simmer my origin," he replied, startled the man found it hilarious. It was normal, his mom would hit him if he ever dared to speak like this man did. So informal.</p><p>"Scratch where you're from, simmer or boil, you're here now."</p><p>Minhyuk wanted to protest, but the man leaned away from his cell. He waved with his fingers. The rock of his body made himself stare at the man scared. Why was he so suddenly connected to his presence? How could a man he met, while locked inside a room of bars bring him a pleasant aura about the space? He had helped him let go of the rope of pain around his wrists, but it would not mean the man was there to help him out.</p><p>The man was a mystery. Where he appeared from, where he would disappear into, and who he was.</p><p>"Highness?" Minhyuk came to question.</p><p>The boy giggled. "Mhm, the fundament of your spoken language is such a fascinating tint. It is as if you have studied a lexicon of class. So much politeness. So much magic."</p><p>Magic?</p><p>"It is rather questionable why you would use the word to describe me."</p><p>"Very well. I like a man who can speak for himself," he winked, if Minhyuk didn't imagine it, and pouted in thought. "I'll collect my knowledge and pick a suitable name for you."</p><p>Nodding, Minhyuk thanked the boy. What was his name?</p><p>It was rude of Minhyuk not to introduce his birthname and honor his family name, regarding this man who seemed royal. But the man would not let him open his mouth as he moved away.</p><p>"I will gaze upon you soon, Highness," he giggled and left.</p><p>Amused, Minhyuk watched the man disappear behind the doors he had seen the brunet pass through the day prior.</p><p>Who are all these men? Where did they come from and what did they want with Minhyuk? Minhyuk couldn't give them much, his family would bail him out, but if they were looking for money, why would they act so kind?</p><p>Not the kindest though, the guard would have pried his chest open if the brunet man hadn't stopped him. The redhead mentioned a Hoseok, the white clad man referred to the guard as Lee. Could he perhaps be the Hoseok? It must be him. No other man arrested him.</p><p>Who were the others? The redhead with a smile and mocking intentions to the humans caught in cells? His informality in charge of his ego and stubbornness. The brunet who happened to save his life, he wore white, maybe his guardian angel? His mother had spoken of the angels protecting civilians from the mean. Did the apple give him a guardian angel?</p><p>Their leader happened to go under a name of Yoo, but the man he had just spoken to bothered less to mention him. Minhyuk had to ask him the next time he would manifest his shape. The redhead didn't run on the correct track; they were polite here as well. Though, Minhyuk's language was a contrast, as he had said, from the redhead's, the guard and the brunet had spoken similarly to Minhyuk, but as if they were friends.</p><p>He shook his head and sighed. Instead of using his energy on his thoughts, he could enjoy the feeling of not being tied together. His wrists had caught a red color, skin fluttered open and scratched off under his fingernails. The hard ground bit into his muscles, he wanted to sleep in his bed. Not on the stone bricks patterned out on the cement floor.</p><p>He will get out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk sat for longer than he had ever wished for. The guard wandered around, if he picked up a prisoner, he would never see a glimpse of them again. The more days went by, the less sight of the redhead, more prisoners wiped off, he felt terrified. Shaking in his own cell, he stared at the tray on the floor in front of him. A metallic plate with a slice of bread, not the most appetizing, a wooden bowl with water and an unshaved carrot. It was his meals every third day.</p><p>The other days were left for him to stare into the bricks which would soon lead him to insane tracks. Lucky enough, he got the bowl with water twice the other days. But it tasted like dirt and leaves. He drank it, nonetheless.</p><p>Minhyuk slumped against the wall, too tired to keep himself up. His limbs were sore and the amount of muscles he had lost was visible. He dared not pull his clothes off. The bony texture was a sight from above the fabric. The guard, Hoseok, would point his spear at him when he stood as still as a tree trunk when it was cleaning day. Once a month they got a shower. Minhyuk had only experienced one, his stay had appeared close to the time of the month for showers. Lucky or not.</p><p>Every second day was toilet day, which was when they were allowed to lower the nonexistent pressure. His pee was the darkest brown he had seen from himself.</p><p>Minhyuk wanted to cry, although could not. He begged for his parents to find him, for Jooheon and Changkyun to save him. But the night went past with as much sleep issues as the night before. He had caught bruises, blue, yellow and purple. Red scratches from pebbles and he could minimally stand the sight of himself anymore.</p><p>While laying, he waited for the second he would hear the irking of an armor and his heavy boots over the floor. He would watch him pass his cell and head for the others.</p><p>Except today.</p><p>He stared at the guard who stood with his smile outside of the cage. His white hair running over his forehead and the purple color kissed his tips so carefully. Minhyuk wanted to scream when the man ripped the door open, wanted to fight when he grabbed him and hauled him over the floor. If he got out alive, his dad would kill him for ruining his beige pants he had gotten from his grandpa.</p><p>Minhyuk could not take in the sight around them as Hoseok dragged him through the building. They got through the door the brunet had left through the day of his arrival. Immediately leading into a warmer hall. The colors were brighter, a carpet rolled under his body. Candles on the wall and lighting the rest of the darkness.</p><p>They entered a new room after he had dragged him through a big room. Almost wiped from furniture. Guards were standing in the corners and next to the largest doors. Similar spear to the one Hoseok wore. He dropped him to the floor, pain shot through him and he laid with his face punched into the surface.</p><p>"Yoo has requested your presence to be next to him. I warn you of behaving in proper demeanor or you will suffer in Yoo's preference," Hoseok threatened and left the room.</p><p>Why was Yoo requesting him? Who is this Yoo?</p><p>Minhyuk couldn't move. His eyes shut and his ears were sensitive to the creaks the floor planks sent under him. The steps echoed, he wore nice shoes. He could hear. The clacking of his heels, the heaviness of the flat pad of his feet and toes. As he passed Minhyuk he saw the shining of the polished feet wear. The leather caught ahold of the light from the window, and the shadows broke off in stars.</p><p>The presence crossed the floor, a chair creaked, and the person had caught a place to watch Minhyuk struggle. His legs crossed, hand leaning against his head. Minhyuk let out a sound of pain.</p><p>"Hoseok," the voice of the presence spoke, and Minhyuk's brows knitted. The clicking of an armor arrived. "Tell Chef we will eat, meal for two, though enough for three."</p><p>"Yes, Yoo," Hoseok replied.</p><p>This presence who was Yoo, got out of his chair, kneeled in front of Minhyuk, and his hands guided him. He rolled over to his back, eyes closed from the beeping in his head. Yoo's hand ghosted over his cheek, another hand on his waist and he sat against a soft blanket behind him. Like a pillow. An extremely soft pillow compared to the bricks in the prison.</p><p>His dizziness made his head sway, tipped to the side, and a hand captured it midway. A thumb slid so graciously over his cheek, warmth spread into his gray, frozen skin.</p><p>"Apologies for your wait, Mon Amour," Yoo spoke. He came closer and Minhyuk felt the plushness of his body press against him. He tried to warm him, hands followed the starving curves. "I would have attended service quicker if I knew the circumstances you float in."<br/>Yoo's voice was soft, careful as he spoke.</p><p>Minhyuk relaxed into his body, his breath spread over Yoo's shoulder and bounced back to him. He shuddered to the warmth, but relieved he was out.</p><p>"My father is a headstrong mountain. Cannot be moved."</p><p>Minhyuk nodded, even if he was out of energy. At least he would show gratitude to Yoo for letting him out.</p><p>Yoo smelled similar, like apples. A fresh scent, like an apple just picked from a tree. Teeth easing into the meat of the apple to smell the sweet, sweet crunch of the inside. Yoo smelled like Kihyun. Minhyuk wanted his eyes to open, wanted to glance upon the adorable man he had seen wander the hall of the cells. Wanted to see the man whom had made him feel a bit at ease in this place.</p><p>Yoo chuckled, drew the man closer until his nose laid next to his. The round marble of his nose poked his cheek. His breath so hot over his lips. A compact forehead relaxed on his, the dizziness in his head slowly drained out.</p><p>"Don't you worry, Mon Amour."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the light of the chandelier dangling from the ceiling, Minhyuk caught the details of Yoo's face. Yoo, whom he knew as Kihyun. The bright boy with red hair and smelling of sweet sensations. His eyes would shrink when he smiled, and his teeth were softly rounded. The man wore the same shoes, pristine and rich. The side facing the outside, wore a round cuff with an imprinted pattern of a weapon. He could not see it properly, but while laying on the floor in the young boy's arms, he spotted the crown laying underneath the sword.</p><p>His trousers sat tighter on his legs than the airy excess of Minhyuk's pants. Or his eyesight betrayed his brain, the lack of shadows on the black pair of pants gave him little hints. They hung lower, approximately under his bellybutton. He had never seen one soul wear pants lower than right over their navel. But seeming as Kihyun could do what he desired without punishment, it was not a big shock. His shirt was white, matching the darkness of his pants. Short sleeves and buttons in the same gold as the cuffs.</p><p>Kihyun sat down on a chair seeming as a smaller version of a throne. The back was large, towering slightly over Kihyun's head before the top broke off into spirals of curling wood. The cushion he sat on was red, royal. Patters made of big, round and flat buttons.</p><p>Minhyuk sat opposite of Kihyun, the table surface before him covered in different dishes. The brunet clad in white, whom he had learned to be the chef, placed one last plate on the table, bowed to Yoo with a last wish for the appetite. Kihyun thanked the man and turned to Minhyuk.</p><p>"Do not fear, I've seen your condition and I would love to treat you these tastes of savory treats," Kihyun gestured to the table, the other lowered his gaze to look at the treats. "Please push your manners aside and eat until your stomach is happily exclaiming satisfaction."</p><p>Minhyuk nodded, and Kihyun seemed pleased. He ripped the leg of a seasoned chicken on the plate closest to him. Holding it in his hand, he took a big bite of it. Almost emptying the bone for meat the instant his teeth gud into it. His mouth covered in the red-brown sauce, trailing over his cheeks and dying his lips darker. Minhyuk stared at him in awe, how the man could look so royal and polite, but as soon as he devoured food, he turned into a starving hyena.</p><p>Minhyuk glanced to the plate next to him. Several large and fat slices of beef laid delicately spread over lettuce leaves. The meat looked perfect, not too dry, not too rare. He had never had such elegant food at home, mostly due to his dad not believing the prize. He would comment the hilarious amount of money just for a piece of muscle. It would taste exactly like the sausages from the slaughter on the corner.</p><p>But to Minhyuk, it looked luscious compared to soggy meat sticks the slaughter had to offer them. He never complained, was raised to be a good boy. Although, if his father were there, he would comment the quality of the meat, and how he was wrong.</p><p>The blond peaked over to Yoo once more, he enjoyed scraping the meat of the bone with his teeth. The meat vanished.</p><p>Grabbing ahold of the fork next to his plate, he hesitantly moved over to stab one of the top pieces of the pile. He drew it off, slapped it too loudly for his liking against the lettuce, before it reached his plate. The meat greased the pristine surface underneath into a darker shade. A few of the seasoning pebbles fell off and laid in the lake.</p><p>He gulped.</p><p>He was starving, he could devour every last bit of edible delicacies on the table before him. But the courage in his body kept him from opening his mouth. The boy on the other side had already reached the other leg of the chicken, swaying in his chair as he enjoyed the meat.</p><p>Minhyuk couldn't stop thinking about the beauty of the boy. He had remembered his looks since he saw him first in the prisons, and fantasized about Kihyun joining his friend group. Jooheon would never mind a new friend. Changkyun would be reluctant, hiding behind Jooheon perhaps. A possibility would be Changkyun opening up to Kihyun and finding peace. Maybe he would find courage to speak about his feelings for Jooheon to Kihyun?</p><p>Shaking his head, Minhyuk lifted the heavy weight of the meat on the single fork. Lifting it to his lips, he stared at Kihyun in hope of not looking brainless in front of the man. An extremely, rich-looking, amusing man.</p><p>The smell reached his nostrils, he sighed in defeat of the intoxicating smell, and bit into the soft, yet hard muscle. The piece ripped off, relaxed onto his tongue and the taste made his senses tingle. It was rich, a bit salty but not enough to drain the meat for liquid. Pepper stung on his tongue, and maybe there was a hint of chili as his face flared in heat.</p><p>The stinging didn't stop him from another piece, and another, and another. Minhyuk could only stop when a chuckle floated over the table to his ears. It was a soft, melodic song of a repeating breath. The exceeding sound so wonderful, yet hidden behind the hand the boy muffled his sounds with. He wanted to hear the chuckle with his voice building it up.</p><p>Kihyun's eyes shrunk into crescents, small whiskers of dimples forming over his cheeks. He couldn't see the smile, which was a crime to society. The hand shielded his mouth, of politeness to not display the food he chewed, but Minhyuk wanted to see his soft, plump cheeks.</p><p>The chicken in his hand retreated to his plate, and when the boy finished chewing, he displayed a different smile. It didn't matter if the smile was wide or a closed-lipped smile. The boy made his heart hammer.</p><p>"I am pleased to see such ecstasy radiate of you, Mon Amour."</p><p>To the nickname, Minhyuk remembered the silent promise of a new word of connection. Highness was forgotten, he was more than relieved with it. He was far away from a majesty, in any case being called your highness. He identified the language as French. A foreign country he had never seen, nor been to. A language he had seen, and briefly heard.</p><p>His aunt could speak French. Long before she died, she would ramble a weird sentence, one time or another she would teach his mother a word. He reckoned the word <em>amour</em> meant love. There were countless sentences with the mentioned word in so many sentences between his parents. It was cute, yet humiliating.</p><p><em>Mon</em> must have a similar meaning to <em>mine</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Mine Love</em>
  <em>?</em>
</p><p>But translated with the right fundament keeping the sentence strong, he said:</p><p>
  <em>My love.</em>
</p><p>Was Kihyun calling him his love? In all this haste? It was a sudden step, not like the love story of his two friends at home. Yet, where is the bird flying with a beak filled to the brim with complaints? Nowhere.</p><p>He felt weightless, delighted.</p><p>"It is delicious."</p><p>Kihyun broke into a smile, Minhyuk promised to never forget his beauty.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be aware of smut</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk halted in his step, the humongous frame of the guard stood in the doorframe the exhale he opened the object. The guard stared at the point between his eyes. A threatening gesture to stare, but a vulnerable movement to not stare the prey in the eyes. He leaned over to the little space of Minhyuk's own comfortable bubble, as if to sniff his aura. He leaned back with a smirk Minhyuk's spine shuddered to.</p><p>The blond almost yelped when Hoseok spun on his metal heel. A wave with his hand for the man to follow his stomping steps. The silence of the walls of the castle, the fortress, the palace, he had to ask Kihyun for proper source, broke apart for them. The clinks of the armor sounded like wind chimes. Melodic, at least if the tunes were right.</p><p>Hoseok interrupted his thoughts, his right hand rose to the air and the fingers gracefully curled in the gesture of a point to be said. "A room is tidied for your presence to occupy. His request is as quoted; the guest will slumber and bathe in the room offered. If displeasure is straining the guest's comfort, a guard will guide him to Yoo."</p><p>Minhyuk blinked, gulped while the machinery in his head couldn't work the words. Hoseok glanced at him, he took the chance to nod. A slight gesture of gratitude would be better than to flair the anger in the lion.</p><p>The guard pushed his palm against a door he approached. It opened for the two males and the blond waited for the wave of excitement and awe to wash over him.</p><p>Minhyuk stepped over the threshold and into the room, lighted up by the sun. A gasp left his parted lips, and the guard behind chuckled a laugh Minhyuk would have been shocked to know existed in his lungs.</p><p>The room was enough, the ceiling taller than three of him. Patterns on the concrete painted in pink, collecting in a sun on the middle. A chandelier reached an arm from the inner radius of the circle. Hung gracefully in its glory while the jewelry glittered in rainbows. It hung long enough to be reached with a chair, maybe a ladder, to ignite the candle wick. Dozen candles were available for reach. Next to the bed, on a desk, in the bathroom, and in the windowsill.</p><p>The bed was larger than his, Changkyun's and Jooheon's bed merged into one giant field of plushness. He would invite them over, if Kihyun approved their presence. They could have a sleepover, eat the delicious tastes from the kitchen.</p><p>Minhyuk wanted his dreams to come true.</p><p>With a clunk behind him, he turned to give his breaths to the guard. He bowed, a nice smile. A polite, weak twitch of his lips.</p><p>"I will be available if your displeasure bothers you. A bath is ready for your mermaid tail to break out," Hoseok's gloved hand gripped the knob.</p><p>"Mermaid tail?" Minhyuk let the man get attention from his whole body.</p><p>He chuckled again. Not as close to musical as the voice from Kihyun's throat. The wonderful sound of his laughter, and the view of his face.</p><p>"Yoo informed me you speak with a mouth of bizarre terms," Hoseok closed the door.</p><p>Sighing, Minhyuk entered the bathroom mentioned. The bathtub in the corner was filled with steaming water, petals of a pink rose floating in a weak current. The sweet smell of the flower, the humid feel of the steam, his body relaxed.</p><p>Ever since Guard Lee came to pick up his presence after Yoo's command, he had climbed his way back onto the hill. The countless dishes served and the sweet words Kihyun delivered, accompanied the weight back to his bones. He could stand without being dragged like a sack. He woke up feeling delighted. He wanted his gratitude to be transferred to Kihyun, but the man vanished the moment his mouth opened.</p><p>Kihyun's father was in charge for their place, but Kihyun was the next in line and his hands carried weight of his responsibilities. The man didn't complain, after fourteen hours of diligent running, the redhead sat down with a smile and complimented Minhyuk. <em>His </em>amour<em>. </em></p><p>Minhyuk discarded his clothes, the subconscious smile on his lip spreading a blush to his body. He felt warm, like the world was made for him. Happiness molded around his curves to fit perfectly in his hold. He felt a lovely wave rock through him. Not because of the bath, filled for him and rich touches for his comfort. But because of <em>Kihyun.</em></p><p>"My, oh my."</p><p>Minhyuk stumbled to the side, eyes stapled to a man standing on the wiped windowsill. He was tall, stood diagonally in the window to fit his body. Legs resting against the left corner, back leaning against the right wall. He wore a black hat, he could recall from the French musketeer book his aunt carried. The rim of the hat was flat, tipped over his head to shield the face.</p><p>His legs were snow white, not shielded by pants. Minhyuk gulped to the amount of skin displayed, if his father were there, this man would not be left alone. He wore shorts, not wandering over his knees, but stopping mid-thigh. If Minhyuk were in his right mind he wouldn't think of the legs as graceful. Wouldn't think the man was an interesting piece of art. But he was not in his right mind.</p><p>"A bird plappered in my direction…" his plump lips curled, and his sharp teeth glimmered. "Ki had gotten a friend," he dropped to the tiled floor and the white walls felt brighter. The black-clad man tipped his hat with his thumb to show his shiny eyes. "Although, the bird mentioned nothing about his beauty."</p><p>"E-excuse me?" Minhyuk backed up, breath ragged, and his eyes blown. There was a stranger in his bathroom. He saw him undress.</p><p>The stranger bit his lip in a smirk, eyes darkening as they trailed the path of his stomach and chest.</p><p>"May you excuse my rudeness," the stranger's hand lifted to take the dark shield from his head. Bangs fell onto the soft forehead, eyes glimmering in a sky-blue color. Minhyuk could not breathe, the man could not be real. His hair was pink, like the sour raspberries in town. A light, pastel pink. Like the sunset.</p><p>It occurred to him: Kihyun's hair was not a natural color either. Nor Hoseok.</p><p>The hat moved with his hand as he bowed like Minhyuk was the highness Kihyun mentioned. "I am Chae Hyungwon, wanderer of the forest, as Ki mentions of my presence."</p><p>"Kihyun?" Minhyuk can only inquire.</p><p>"Precisely correct, the tiny man with anger boiling in his head," Hyungwon placed his hat back on his head.</p><p>"Anger?" amused, Minhyuk could not picture Kihyun angry.</p><p>Hyungwon hummed, stepped closer and his thumb landed on his chin. Index finger pinching under his rounded point, and his head tipped to the pleasure of the taller. If he weren't so tall, Minhyuk wouldn't have felt his life flash by.</p><p>"As much as it satisfies me to gossip, I want to know you, read you as a book," he leans closer and his lips trace his cheek. "Hm? Beautiful?"</p><p>A large palm covered his chest. Fingers rubbed over the cooling skin. Hyungwon's breath tickled over him, moved the strands shorter than his pinky on his neck. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. A man in the bathroom, holding him close while nosing his neck.</p><p>What could he do?</p><p>A door opened, and Hyungwon drew away after a kiss was spoken on his cheek. Stepping towards the window, he disappeared with a last smile and a word from his lips.<br/>"We will meet again, Beautiful."<br/>"Oh," Kihyun erupted the second the bathroom door opened in front of him. "Are you reluctantly stubborn again? I did tell you to feel at home, why are my words spoken neglected?"</p><p>Minhyuk dumbfoundedly turned from the open window to Kihyun. What had happened? Who was Hyungwon? He knew Kihyun, and he knew about Minhyuk.</p><p>The redhead waltzed over to him, the door closed from the guard on the other side. He cupped his face, his fingers tracing over the pale skin and where Hyungwon's lips had connected. Minhyuk felt small, only standing in his waist high pants, revealed to another man of a stranger. He hiccupped, his eyes clutched tight and he leaned onto the smaller man.</p><p>"Mon Amour?" the voice sounding like smooth honey murmured in his ear. The hair on his neck stood up, like the redhead man's breath calmed the shock in his body form the-</p><p>Minhyuk does not want to bother a thought to the stranger. He was with Kihyun, he will offer attention to Kihyun.</p><p>Shaking his head, he spoke: "A clear sky shining," he sniffed the running snot. "No cloud bothering."</p><p>Kihyun lifted to his tippy toes to leave a soft trace of his lips on his nose. "And sun rays brighten."</p><p>The redhead moved until he was back on his flat feet, lips nearing once again until Kihyun covered his lips. Lips on lips. Minhyuk had never done such before. He had seen his parents exchange the weak motion of a love confession. He had seen Jooheon kiss Changkyun's cheek. Read about a couple in a book. But never had anyone kissed him, tenderly nor passionate.</p><p>Kihyun kissed tenderly. A peck. Lovely, languid.</p><p>He stepped back with one of his soft smiles on display. Minhyuk's heart thumped aggressively.</p><p>"I-," Minhyuk let his tongue patch over the spot he had been in contact with Kihyun. "I am a virgin to kisses."</p><p>He tittered. "My Min," he kissed so tenderly it felt like a cloud caressed his lips. "I am no reason to fear nor feel uncomforted. I will save your first kiss."</p><p>Minhyuk's body felt warm, his face reacting in emotions and color. But he smiled and leaned towards the comfort radiating of the man with him.</p><p>"Mention of neglection, the water has awaited you to accompany it," Kihyun dragged a finger over the hem of his pants.</p><p>Minhyuk nodded. Undid his pants and slid them over his thighs. It felt beyond bizarre. Even if the only presence was Kihyun. Kihyun had seen him in his underwear, they had slept in the same bed. Except he was about to undress completely.</p><p>Kihyun acted with no shame. He was stripped to his personal shell. His pale skin, soft and coarse under fingertips. Freckles, no one had mapped his freckles except him. He liked believing so. Moles, darker spots on his limbs and torso, scattered haphazardly. They were Kihyun's buttons, keeping him buttoned together, but also for Minhyuk to experimentally pressure.</p><p>When Kihyun slumbered, he imagined kissing them. Give attention, worship each. If Kihyun agreed, Minhyuk wanted the latter to kiss his darkening spots. Worship him.</p><p>A kiss brought him to focus his eyes on the chocolate-like orbs. Kihyun dipped his fingers under the fabric of his underpants.</p><p>"Don't make my hunger starve, Mon Amour."</p><p>They sink into the bath. Sweet scents devoured both, warm water comforting flesh. The pink petals attached to his skin, one on Kihyun's chest, he brushed it away and Kihyun looked up from under his lashes. He sneaked through the water like alligators hunting for preys. Minhyuk sunk further under, until Kihyun's body came in contact with his burning skin. Lips tangle, moving swiftly and sweet.</p><p>Minhyuk suddenly jolted and the water splattered. A hand rested on top of his hardening manhood, fingers curled over the cylindrical form and a light tug had him whine deep in his throat.</p><p>"Is this one an untouched virgin too?" a meek voice spoke. His body soaked in the rose petal water, resting on his chest but the hand unseen made his body hotter than the liquid.</p><p>"Yes," Minhyuk honestly replied. He had never been with a man, he had never been with a woman. His parents would be screeching through the roof if they saw him. He was not married, he was with a man. Two sins at once.</p><p>It hurt in his chest, now being able to see the perspective of his two lovely friends. Why they always had to act like strangers with their parents close. Changkyun's eyes pierced with fear and dashed off when Jooheon held him close, gave his cheek a peck or even the slightest gestures of a hug. Changkyun flying off, gave the wrong ideas to Jooheon.</p><p>The hand around his manhood squeezed, ran over the soft, warm skin until Minhyuk panted against his lips.</p><p>"Will you be pleased if I delight your body in feelings of ecstasy?" Kihyun kissed his chin, his jaw, neck and collar bone. Fingers dizzily tapping over the tip, wiped the precum off into the water.</p><p>Minhyuk could only nod.</p><p>Before he could inhale, Kihyun sunk underwater. Plush, but thin, lips kissed the slit, fingers playing with his crown and the other hand clutched onto his thigh.</p><p>"Kihyun," he gasped, startled.</p><p>His legs drew up until he caged the younger man between his thighs. Lips covered him and the sound escaping him owned no shame. What was the sound supposed to mean? It hurt in his throat, but his lower region felt more than the ecstasy Kihyun mentioned.</p><p>The moving motions covering his manhood had his stomach twist. The hair flowing in the water reflected his face. Red. Shining. It looked soft, like he could grab it and never let go. Kihyun swallowed, his throat closing around his erection and the stimulation made his toes curl.</p><p>It felt…good? Minhyuk felt good. He felt safe, comforted.</p><p>His back arched, the bathtub's cold ceramic sent shivers through his spine. He whined loudly, eyes rolling back to the feeling of Kihyun's throat massaging his sex. The hand clutching his thigh ran up with the same cadence of his bobbing. Sucking and licking, kissing and-</p><p>"Kihyun!" he grabbed ahold of his red locks, drew him off his manhood until the man was over the surface. Gasping air and his chest heaved. "You could have drowned."</p><p>"The taste was remarkable, the feeling of it down my esophagus," he smirked, hands roamed over Minhyuk's chest until Kihyun had settled over his face. Lips ghosting over his philtrum. "Your cheeks are on fire, Mon Amour."</p><p>The waves of humiliation coursing through his body, the repeating feelings and thoughts made his lips seal. He could not form a sentence. He could not find words. Kihyun laying on top of him, his manhood pressing against his, he could barely let his huffing breath out.</p><p>"Let's-"</p><p>"No," Minhyuk grabbed the thin wrist moving towards his genital. "It is never necessary to please me."</p><p>"I want."<br/>"Kihyun, please… can we let slumber take our consciousness?"</p><p>Kisses to his forehead.</p><p>"Mon Amour is gifted what he craves."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Inform me about your simmering origins," Kihyun rocked on a kitchen chair. Impatient and bored. The quiet sensations of air rushing had his inner toddler jump out. Minhyuk had to smile to the behavior the man exhibited. He was younger than Minhyuk, days formed by weeks. A distance short enough to jump. Twenty days apart.</p><p>Minhyuk offered for the men to celebrate together. Wait until the distance was at the middle, the date of thirteen. Kihyun agreed in a flash and knew about the perfect place of the fall sun. Behind the fortress, where only the king's blood can step, there was a tree. A tree growing apples shaped as hearts. A lunch under the tree. Scenery decorated in orange, red and love. Minhyuk agreed, and Kihyun delivered his wish list of pleasurable food to Hyunwoo.</p><p>Hyunwoo was a man in the kitchen he recognized the moment they crossed eyes. He thanked the man for saving his life. Guard Lee would have lifted his soul to heaven if he did not step in. Hyunwoo, the only human he had seen with a natural hair color, reasoned it to be nothing. Kihyun asked if the words of Minhyuk's tongue were true. He did not doubt his Amour, but he needed a side from the chef. Kihyun thanked the man for keeping his Amour in his world.</p><p>"It is a town not larger than a pinky. I shield in a house with my parents, spread my coloring ink with my friends," Minhyuk shrugged and a smile of melancholic memories touched his lips.<br/>"Friends who belong closest to your muscle of life," Kihyun leaned over the table to hold his hand. The sadness glittering in his eyes could be seen from an atmosphere higher.</p><p>"I love them, but their actions of affection and fear worries me in pain," Minhyuk wondered if the youngest would throw an orange at him for speaking. Jooheon would be humiliated, state his facts of disapproval and mean he was not in love. But love fooled no one but the one blinded by it. "My friends, Jooheon and Changkyun, they have stepped on the tile of love simultaneously. They cannot be close, it is forbidden to love a gender of your own. But the care and adoration between is enough to make the strongest wail. For my friends I wish happiness, for them I want peace. But I cannot tell them to do so, because the ending is not sugar coated. It breaks their vulnerable life threads."</p><p>Kihyun was quiet, his red locks shifted onto his forehead as a curtain. But away from his eyes, he flicked the strands away and let his caring eyes gaze upon the blond.</p><p>He nodded, hummed in acknowledgement and replaced his saddened smile with a smile of encouragement.</p><p>"The menacing majors of a pack will murder the ray of happiness from the sources they disagree. If they cannot be together there, can they be together another place? Your heart is truly a pristine flower of blooming factors. I would offer them a place here, but it is not my decision to make. Forgive my powerless words," Kihyun lifted off his chair, but he did not move. His hand lingered on the table, centimeters away from Minhyuk's skin to come in touch. It felt too far to be comforting. Kihyun slowly fading from his reach. Though, he could not cry for his contact forever.</p><p>"The bummer is the obsequious words the sinister people conquer with. If they would speak of their love, their soul will ease through their throat in revenge of the words from the ancient. I want their happiness to ease out, but there cannot be happiness in a forced world like mine. Our town is small, confined, but a larger field could mean the end."</p><p>"Mon Amour, I promise their ending will be flower petals on a church floor, bouquet in hand and elegant suits for the day of their special connection."</p><p>"You think such an amazing fairy tale will happen?"</p><p>"I am as sure as the fire is hot. May you excuse me, I need to assist my father."</p><p>Nodding, Minhyuk let the man leave him in the silence of the kitchen faintly tugging in the back. The clinks of pots, scraping of spatulas and whisks hitting bowls. Hyunwoo could be wise with the words of direction he has to hear. Kihyun carried the encourage and happiness needed. But the chef happened to be a friendly life-advisor in white clothing. Perhaps he could mention more of the wanderer he met.</p><p>Perhaps the chef was busy, he denied to action as a burden for the man who was already bearing stress. Rushing through the corridors made of counters, yelling out orders while the food on his skillet stayed fresh. He could only imagine the mile-long drop of the shoulders when Minhyuk came to question his possible powers.</p><p>If Hyunwoo were to answer with the answer he was panting to know, then a moment to inquire his presence later could not hurt his breath.</p><p>Minhyuk jumped to the floor, towards the door of the clinking sounds echoing in a choir. The louder it got, the less of clinking he heard. Roaring voices reverberated the door. It tried to catch a hold of him, but the lock keeping it shut kept it from a safe distance. The door quivered and shuddered, yanked and jolted. The voices from inside were stronger and louder than cascade. The rumbling of the water, the voices shouting, it was similar in a manner he couldn't catch.</p><p>The blond shook his head and touched the trembling door. It stopped, noises quieted and the sounds of light talking and scraping of iron hiccupped.</p><p>"Minhyuk," Hyunwoo looked up from his place on the counter. His head buried in a book while two other men placed dishes and ingredients all over the open surfaces. "What do you expect from my mouth?"</p><p>"I ponder if you may have the words to help my beloved friends' complication?" Minhyuk rubbed his hands over his arms, eyes averted from the man in fear of being read.</p><p>Hyunwoo nodded to a door and followed the blond until the door shut behind them. The room was a smaller than the kitchen, a pantry perhaps. Shelves were decorated with food, boxes and cans. The weak lamp threw a glimmer onto the dark sin of the taller. His fringe was darker than his skin, making him pale. Although, Minhyuk's skin would shine next to him.</p><p>The chef patted on a wooden box against the wall. Two red pillows scattered on top. Hyunwoo sat on the right, and Minhyuk on the left.</p><p>It was cold, to keep the food fresh. Perhaps Minhyuk was startled, his body in shock and unable to use the heat. His heart pounded and his throat tied. He could step on the threshold and let the chef know about the troubles his friends face. He wanted to help. Though his friends might pull their eyebrows tight when they hear his plapper.</p><p>Inhaling deep to his stomach, Minhyuk decided to bring the friendship to the edge for a risk.</p><p>"I have two beloved back in my town, two love birds who cannot chirp. The authority, the residents, they are all against it. A man and a man, it is not how we are created. I wish to ease the weight for my friends, but I hold no power," Minhyuk glanced into Hyunwoo's sincere eyes, watching as he thought of every word.</p><p>Concern darkened his face, lips pursed and his back leaned against the wall. The weight from Jooheon and Changkyun had not only affected Minhyuk, but Hyunwoo as well. The brunet pondered, fingers against chin as to have his words in a continuous circle. The more it repeated, the easier was help. The more details he dug out, the easier solutions came.</p><p>The chef was quiet, it worried the blond, in fear of being rejected help. He could not give up, his friends needed him. He could not wait longer, he refused to wait longer.</p><p>Jooheon would react, he would tell him; "<em>Minnie, do not let worries shadow over us. We, Changkyun and I, will find a thread to glue onto. We have all the time the sun offers, and currently, it is a long ray of light to finish."</em></p><p>Minhyuk was scared. Worry was nothing. The unfinished sentence behind startled. Minhyuk knew how harsh the youngest parents were. Changkyun would be married away to a woman of good wealth if they did not act soon. Changkyun dared not to mention it to Jooheon. Frightened he would lose the love of his life.</p><p>"Your inquire is for me to give guidance of how to succeed, am I stepping correct on the path?" Hyunwoo stared on the blank floor, to hold onto the words he could muster.</p><p>"If you allow me the responsibilities," Minhyuk whispered, his fingers could not lay still in his lap. He needed to fiddle with his clothes. The tension, the weight, the outcomes, it all made him fear of the loss. His heart could not beat.</p><p>"Your friends may have to mumble. A hint to parents, or wander hand in hand and your protecting aura shielding them. I note and feel the power you hold, the protecting blanket you would hide them behind. Follow them as they confront the menacing eyes of their parents, offer them the beam to trust," Hyunwoo picked at the wooden box until a tiny splint parted and fell to the floor.</p><p>"They have not confessed to each other."</p><p>Hyunwoo stopped.</p><p>"Then the cloud needs to let the water go. The sun cannot peak through if the cloud refuses to water the earth. A tear has to be shed for them to proceed."<br/>"I cannot, I will not hurt them."</p><p>"Minhyuk, in order for the happiness of the last words on the page to bloom, it has to be triggered. If they cannot find a quill to write on a sheet, improvising must conquer. Your friends cannot confess to the world when they cannot confess to themselves. It would take no less than a moment of truth. You fear it as much as them, to see them happy is your dream, but to hurt them is your nightmare. In life, they are both equal, there cannot be happiness around a dream, if the unknown field of pain and sorrow stays undiscovered."</p><p>Minhyuk inhaled.</p><p>Minhyuk exhaled.</p><p>He was scared. He had confessed fear. He could see fear in his friends' eyes. Yet, the fear in him stopped him from his want to help.</p><p>Biting his lip, Minhyuk teared up. Eyes glossy and tight.</p><p>He was the fault, <em>Minhyuk</em> was the fault. If he wanted to help he had to be the wind guiding the cloud of fear and dread to the back of the sun. Minhyuk would see them soon, he would bring them to the field, sit under a tree and bring the theme to their hands. He will offer to stay, he will offer to dry tears. If it would be the last thing he could do to help his friends, then he would create a storm for the water to spring.</p><p>Hyunwoo's hand landed on his shoulder.</p><p>"I am sorry your friends cannot breathe in the open, but I am sure the heart in your chest does more than you can think of. Let them take time, but you have to push the cart," Hyunwoo smiled. His eyes crinkled and Minhyuk had to chuckle.</p><p>"Your words speak truth, you are a wise chef. I thank heavens for leading me to you," Minhyuk thanked.</p><p>Hyunwoo gave him the hints he needed to be able to open the door. The sealed door he could not open because the key was severely tricky to find. With the words from the chef, he could remember the sources of accompany he could use.</p><p>Happiness was a feeling created of knowing the pain. Minhyuk hid behind the hopes, hoping all he had to do was create smiles. Although, Minhyuk had a larger task to accomplish before the smiles shine in sincere happiness. It had to hurt, they had to be rejected by their fathers. They had to fear the words from their mothers. They had to cling to each other through the pain to build up the happiness they would receive.</p><p>It would hurt.</p><p>They would cry.</p><p>There will be anger.</p><p>But in the end, one cannot enjoy a thing they have never looked forward to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heads up for smut again,</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it's time to keep close attention to the actions from Hyungwon and Kihyun??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"There you are, Mon Amour," Kihyun whispered, he closed the door to Minhyuk's room and stepped over to the bed the older laid on. Minhyuk turned around, smiled softly to the other man.</p><p>He draped himself over the empty side of the bed. Fingers traveled over to his face, tender touches to his soft cheeks.</p><p>Kihyun pushed his body closer until his lips molded with his. Minhyuk sighed, colors danced in the darkness of his closed eyelids. Lines of red, purple and pink danced and spun. Patterns of hearts and roses appeared and faded. The redhead's tongue darted over his lips, licked slightly until Minhyuk opened his lips.</p><p>A shaking gasp left him. Kihyun laid his hand on his hip, rubbed and stroked.</p><p>Minhyuk felt safe, like Kihyun was his guardian in life. Held power around him to keep the bad away. Kihyun's touches felt loving, careful, like Minhyuk would break with too much pressure.</p><p>Kihyun drew away, a smile lingering on his lips and their eyes connected.</p><p>"Can I give you love? Show you the love I have built and hold. Feed my flame of love with you," Kihyun caressed his face with his knuckles. The bumpy surface slid over his cheek, and his index traced his lips.</p><p>"Kihyun, I cannot understand the words you mumble," his breath fell out of his mouth like he was nervous. He was amused, he did not feel his heart hammer in his chest. He felt rather light. Like he could fly and would never come down.</p><p>"Minhyuk, Mon Amour, please let my tongue have a taste."</p><p>"Your tongue has tasted me," he blushed to the memory.</p><p>Kihyun shifted and Minhyuk froze. His manhood laid hard against Minhyuk's hip.</p><p>"You request my flower stem of a body?"</p><p>Minhyuk's heart hammered now, his breath puffed out and he felt like rolling away. But Kihyun's hand transmitted the safe feeling he could not get enough of. He knew he was safe. It would not make a difference.</p><p>"If I may have the privilege to," Kihyun's sharp nose slid against his. The soft clouds of his breath tickled over his skin. He waited patiently while Minhyuk sucked in the affection.</p><p>"You may," Minhyuk heard himself say.</p><p>Kihyun didn't rush, didn't move. Barely even shifted. His hand still caressed his side, his nose still ghosted over his.</p><p>The redhead's hand drew his blouse out of his pants, crude fingertips touched his back. Minhyuk breathed heavily to the contact. Closed his eyes to feel the motion of the hand up his back. Gradually leaving himself naked for the man.</p><p>The blouse slipped over the blond man's head. He shivered to the cold air accompanying Kihyun with touching him. Kihyun's lips kissed his chin, kissed his throat, collarbone, chest and stomach. Minhyuk rolled onto his back, eyes connected to Kihyun while he left evidence of his lips on him.</p><p>There were dark marks over his skin, blossoming after Kihyun's treatment.</p><p>He felt pretty.</p><p>Loved.</p><p>Covered in what looked like a confession from Kihyun. He wanted to spread his love. The roses he left on his body felt warm.</p><p>The button on his pants opened, loosened around his waist and disappeared around his hips. Languidly, the fabric drew over his legs. Hair strands stood erect and his skin tickled.</p><p>Humiliated, though he knew he had been stripped to this shell before. His face felt warm, his blood boiling in his body. What was more embarrassing, was his manhood growing harder.</p><p>Kihyun kissed over his thigh, over to his knee where he pecked and licked the bulk.</p><p>Minhyuk's voice sounded broken, he tried to speak but it came out as a sound he could not describe. Kihyun seemed satisfied, dug his teeth into his knee. The knee he left neglected was cupped and stroked by his free hand, fingertips tracing the shape and bulks.</p><p>"Kihyun," Minhyuk muttered, cold as the air bit onto the skin where the other had left him hanging.</p><p>He hummed, lips left his skin and he crawled until he could lay on his body. His naked skin now against him. Eyes staring intensely into each other, dark pupils glaring. Minhyuk hear nothing, the blood rushing in his head muffled noises. Though it was perfectly fine, Kihyun did not speak. He communicated with his eyes and hands. Caressed his body with curious fingers and warm palms full of love.</p><p>The sudden image of his father's disappointed face covered his eyes. He had kissed a boy in front of his father. Minhyuk and the young boy were friends, and Minhyuk wanted to show the affection his parents spoke of as love. One kiss a person they dearly hold close, and Minhyuk kept his friend close. He sat on a bench in the holy house of their father in heaven. He had leaned in to kiss the boy, lips and cheek. His dad had furiously called out his name and the boys were separated with cascades and screams.</p><p>Minhyuk was a disgrace to their family.</p><p>If his father were to know his actions with Kihyun, he would no longer be allowed to be called Lee.</p><p>"You interest doesn't linger on me, Mon Amour," Kihyun whispered, gripped his legs and drew them higher on the bed. "It brings my heart melancholy to know you are distant. Is my love not the tastiest apple you can bite?"</p><p>"Kihyun," his brows tighten. "Your love is my honor to receive, do not doubt, I am just petrified my father waits with a hayfork and torch."</p><p>"Inside the walls of my father's kingdom, a creature of any kind cannot break a hair strand on your body. You are safe with my arms protecting your vulnerable vitals," the redhead's hand surround his head in an embrace he cannot fully connect. Noses bump, seeming as Kihyun liked the affection of nuzzles. His breath ghosted over his mouth, intertwined with his exhale.</p><p>"Make me drop the worry of the pain."</p><p>Kihyun's hair bobbed to his nods. He drew away, only to line their lower halves. The younger's legs between his, his getting closer and closer.</p><p>The first brush of their contact was Kihyun's hip against his inner thigh.</p><p>The second was the tip of his wet manhood against his entrance below.</p><p>The third touch consisted of Kihyun pushing into him.</p><p>Minhyuk expected pain, had heard the process of love making could hurt. Although, he felt overwhelmed in the delighting feeling of Kihyun. His scent of fresh leaves and rose petal baths poured into his nostrils. The smell poured out of him, a bigger amount for each second. Kihyun was the cat scenting him, clouding his vision in a scent he would memorize.</p><p>The movement of Kihyun's hips were weak rolls, his torso moved away before he swiftly rolled back. Like the waves on a beach. Towards him until his waves rolled as far as they could, and back to leave him colored in a pattern.</p><p>The younger's breath sounded deep in his chest, heavy gasps against his ear and a groan of pleasure.</p><p>Minhyuk could relax. Muscles unclenched and his body fell deeper into the silk-like sheets. He let the sound from earlier continue out of his mouth. It reassured Kihyun, kept him going. Feeling the other close, pleasured, he knew he did it right.</p><p>Kihyun's lips were squishy, flattened over his skin in the hard presses of affection. The blond giggled to the light tickles of his fringe on his face, hands searched for contact up his back. Curled over his shoulders, Minhyuk held onto tighter and tighter.</p><p>His brows drew tight and he couldn't keep his eyes open.</p><p>The rolls and snaps of the younger's hips quickened. The waves left for a shorter time before they lounged back. Barely leaving shore. Kihyun noticed his change, a hand on his knee and another on his hip. He balanced perfectly, flush against his skin.</p><p>He was the boat, affected by the waves to rock with them. Up and down. Over the sheets only to draw back. Straighten the fabric and crumple it all.</p><p>"Oh, Mon Amour," sweet moans from the man above him reached him. He flushed, all the way to his toes.</p><p>He felt lucky, Minhyuk felt lucky. Making his beloved feel so good.</p><p>"Kihyun," he moaned in answer.</p><p>Then the sounds he had heard before entered. He could never place them to a source, but suddenly he knew about his neighbors' privacy.</p><p>The bed creaked like the older trees in the wind, weak thumps against the wall.</p><p>All his years he had wondered what the sounds meant while he listened with curiosity in his bedroom.</p><p>Minhyuk's stomach interrupted him, tightened until he gasped and arched under him. He whimpered to the overwhelming sensation in his stomach. Kihyun shushed him, the hand on his hip rubbing. Minhyuk cannot muster a word, only hiccups and irks leave his mouth.</p><p>Kihyun pressures a spot in him, colliding with it as his stiff manhood steers into it. Minhyuk's hardened member twitches before a soft, wet patch land on his stomach. Kihyun must have experienced the same, his insides filled up with moist, creamy liquid.</p><p>The redhead completely stopped, head leaned into the crook of his neck and Minhyuk cannot help but touch the motionless man.</p><p>"I love you," Minhyuk built in his mouth, a hand ran through the red locks and the scent spread.</p><p>"My love is larger in return for you," Kihyun kissed his neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The wanderer of the forest was back. Standing proudly in his room. Tall and gorgeous. His hat tipped back, enough to show the features of his face in the bright light of the sun. His legs will not stop tapping against the wooden floor. He has a smirk on his lips, watching as Minhyuk carefully tries to wake Kihyun. The latter was heavier asleep than a chunk of stone.</p><p>Hyungwon walked to sit beside his hip, too close as Minhyuk shuffled back until he collided with the redhead majesty. He left no sound of disapproval.</p><p>Minhyuk was alone.</p><p>"You are an exquisite creature," he touched his cheek, Minhyuk tried to hide in the pillow but Hyungwon followed. "Your face as you are pleasured leaves me in want. You cannot imagine the lust in my veins. Seeing your glorious features under my touch while the voice of yours sing my name."</p><p>Minhyuk shivered, Hyungwon's hands on his body felt cold. His grip a little too hard. It would bruise, mark him up in another man's favor. Kihyun would be furious. Kihyun would leave him. Minhyuk would end up in the prison until death pick him up.</p><p>He felt molested. The touches lingered on him without consent from his mouth. The words sinister as he plappered the way he preferred.</p><p>"Hyungwon leave my skin untouched," he trembled.</p><p>The taller smiled, teeth on display and his face came closer. Closer and closer until the breath scented with spring ghosted over his face. He closed his eyes, tight until dots danced hand in hand over his lids.</p><p>"Can I not discuss my desires for you? Come join my hand, I will hold you tighter by my side and manifest you the value you have in your heart," Hyungwon's hand traveled under the cover. Cold ice ran over his skin.</p><p>"Hyungwon," he cried, scared of the man hovering over him. "Please let me be forgotten alone."</p><p>An eye pried open to glance to the naked back of his beloved Kihyun. Rises and falls can only be noticed. He had moved away from Minhyuk, as if to give Hyungwon permission to take his Amour.</p><p>"Kihyun loves no one," he started, Minhyuk's breath hitched and his head spun to stare at the man. He looked sad, white paths from the light shook in his eyes. Minhyuk wanted to tell him he would be better, there was nothing to be worried about. He wanted to take care of the malicious in his chest. "He discards you when a new gorgeous soul enters. Minhyuk let my hand pull you away, trust my will to save you from the pain."</p><p>"No, Hyungwon I ask for your attention to leave. I will call for Guard Lee if you cannot leave without harm."</p><p>Hyungwon sighed and rose to his feet. He closed his eyes and a tear dripped to his cheek.</p><p>"I apologize for not saving you with the methods correctly scripted. I will stand to offer you a way out of the fortress, call my name, and the safeness of familiarity will be back."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk followed Kihyun into the garden. Padded light behind the glorious man. Ever since the sun rose them awake, he could not stop smiling. It was the day of their celebration. They were walking to the gates opening to the garden of bright fall colors.</p><p>The air is fresh, the sun burns on his back and the birds sing.</p><p>"May I know the reason for your delight to blossom?" Minhyuk tittered as he watched the other man jump around.</p><p>"Oh! The day of our celebration! It is a big day for you, a humongous day for our hearts," Kihyun smiled widely, ran his hand along the leaves of a tree over them.</p><p>"I am cheerful for our moment too," the blond shifted.</p><p>"It is my time to lead you to the endless light. Bring you with me as we leave on a journey."</p><p>"Where is our place for new shenanigans?</p><p>Kihyun turned to walk to him. His lips on Minhyuk's and he giggled. The melodic voice Minhyuk loved.</p><p>"It has to be remained a question for you a little longer."</p><p>Kihyun embraced his waist, moved him with him as they stomped the grass limp. Minhyuk's voice erupts in laughter and he strolled around with Kihyun. Holding him close, feeling his heartbeat against him.</p><p>The pond beside them looked beautiful, Minhyuk stared at the reflection of them. Happy the mirror displayed their happiness. The water kept a few fishes alive, the creatures swam around, eyed Minhyuk when they caught him stare. He moved to touch one, but the second his shadow casted over it, he ran away.</p><p>Minhyuk smiled softly.</p><p>"My presence startled the being," he told Kihyun, the man standing behind him, he saw him in the water.</p><p>"They shy away from the bigger to protect themselves, do not take it as a reason to fear."</p><p>Minhyuk hummed. Leaned to dip his fingers in the water. He held still, in hope for the fish to get close. He saw it, slowly making its way to him. The fish was orange, red on the head. It was beautiful, a sparkles of its own. The creature swiped past his fingers. Soft, wiggly.</p><p>He drew his hand out of the pond. Back to lean on the grass.</p><p>Although, his hand was different.</p><p>"Kihyun," shaking, he asked. Stared at the hand trembling before him. "Why is my hand not affected by the pond?"</p><p>Kihyun's eyes widen, he dropped to his knees and held Minhyuk's hand tight to his chest. He rambled, murmured and the blond could not remember hearing the language.</p><p>"Nothing, it is nothing. Let me take you to the dinner for us. It is right through the gates."</p><p>"Kihyun," tears blurred his vision, Minhyuk tried not to lose himself. Although, Kihyun brushed him away, clutched onto the hand and pulled him to follow him.</p><p>He stuck his hand in the pond, caressed the life of a fish. In his world he would have droplets run off his fingers. He would feel a little cold and the sun would try its hardest to help him dry.</p><p>His world.</p><p>"Let his hand slip and leave Minhyuk with the presence of me," a voice drew their attention away. Minhyuk whimpered when the redhead dug his pointy nails into his skin.</p><p>Hyungwon wore his same black clothes, legs bare, and his hat hid his expression. Kihyun hissed, tugged and Minhyuk fell over the grass.</p><p>The sun was no longer on the sky, the birds were quiet, and the darkest bird sat there staring. They were predators, glaring at him from the gates to the dinner with Kihyun. There were thunder a place, rumbling over them in the distance.</p><p>Kihyun's eyes were red, teeth bared for the wanderer to be threatened.</p><p>Minhyuk's heart hammered, his eyes would not let Kihyun slip. The redhead held him tighter, harder, it was painful.</p><p>"Leave his soul to be free," Hyungwon stepped closer and Kihyun harshly drew Minhyuk away. "He will not cross the gates in your grasp of death."</p><p>"I bring the souls I desire past my welded gates. Minhyuk's life is perfect to leave, I will escort the last breaths he offers for my pleasure to take."<br/>"Kihyun?" Minhyuk hiccupped, tugged to leave the smaller body. But the grip was too confined for his body to sprint.</p><p>Kihyun was not the man he met. Hyungwon was not the man he met.</p><p>"Kihyun," his voice cried in pitched wails as he tossed in his hold for the free air to embrace him.</p><p>"I offer a last word of a plea for you to grab my healing," Hyungwon reached his hand for Minhyuk. Despite the snarls and screeches Kihyun left, the grasp let Minhyuk's lungs take in air. The man's arms loosened and Minhyuk grabbed the hand.</p><p>Hyungwon pushed him, Minhyuk stumbled until the water from the pond blurred Hyungwon.</p><p>"Safety be with you," he mumbled from above the pond.</p><p>"No!" Kihyun's voice rang.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk shot to his consciousness. Immediately welcomed by a startled face from a familiar man. Then there was a second familiar man. Rising from a chair to look at the blond. Minhyuk whipped around.</p><p>"Kihyun?" his eyes blurred like the pond had touched him. Although his cheeks were wet, his voice caught stuck and his eyes hurt. "Kihyun!"<br/>Jooheon startled, reached out but stepped back. A woman covered in white ran to his side and a syringe broke his skin.</p><p>He gasped for the air the name had stolen from him before the heaviness in his veins held him down. He groaned in pain, closed his eyes for the darkness to get him.</p><p>"There are no… I cannot bring a memory of a Kihyun you require," Jooheon apologized.</p><p>Minhyuk wailed, of the pain or the memory, he could not tell. His heart threatened to break apart and the veins joyfully stung him. He was in a hospital, covered in a white duvet and surrounded by sterile smell. It was far from Kihyun's fortress. Smelling of flower petals and apples.</p><p>"You have been absent in your haze for days. You were told to be a pale corpse by the last touch of today's sun light," Changkyun told from the other side of the bed. Grasped onto the hand Kihyun earlier captured. He looked the younger man in the eyes before he threw himself onto him. "I was petrified you would discard Heonie and I. I apologize for the pressure I add, I beg on my knees, do not leave."</p><p>"I regret angering you with the discussion of the golden apple. I shall never lock my ears as I have done and listen carefully. I hope to the Lord you recover as carefully as the world can let you," Jooheon reached to touch him, though he stepped back instead.</p><p>Minhyuk found no words to reply with. Changkyun held onto him tighter, a more loving way than Kihyun. His hands did not tug his sides to burst in gore. His nails did not try to pry his skin from his bones. Changkyun emitted love through his action.</p><p>Kihyun wanted him as a soul discarded of its body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sun had accompanied three men to their spot. Where they could see their town while laying on grass. It was their spot to meet. Their spot to befriend.</p><p>Minhyuk looked at his beloved. They were quiet, awfully so. He preferred them talking in chains, perhaps there was a bug in their vision? He opened his mouth, but Changkyun spoke before him.</p><p>"I will marry a girl from the east of town," his gaze did not leave the grass. His hands fiddled with the strands around his feet.</p><p>Minhyuk gasped, whipped around to Jooheon. He felt his pain, the heart fumbled into a mess of veins inside his chest. Suffocating, hardly beating. His eyes blown wide and the lower lip trembling. He had been waiting for such an end. Like Minhyuk, Jooheon feared such an ending.</p><p>"Congratulations," Jooheon pushed a smile through the tightness killing him inside. His eyes glued themselves to Changkyun, it was his last chance to take in the boy's features. Last time knowing his best friend, could no longer be his.</p><p>"She is a nurse, I hope she can cure the dreams keeping me awake," he chuckled, wiped his nose with the back of his hand. Minhyuk wanted to crawl over the grass and shake the boy into sanity. He cannot give up.</p><p>"No," Minhyuk bit. "No. You marry no soul other than the one you love."</p><p>"M-Minhyuk, are you left without clue?" Jooheon stuttered. He gripped the man's arm and tried to keep him away from the crying boy.</p><p>"Heonie, can you not see the pain in the boy's heart, a reflecting mirror of your own. It will not heal, I am sure. You cannot let them stop you!" Minhyuk slapped the younger's hand off him, rose to his feet and pointed to the sun. "While I was away, I was told the clouds hide. Your fear, our fear, together gather a cloud. Our cloud shields our vision. We cannot see different emotions than fear. We have to experience the storm, we have to walk against the wind to reach shelter," Minhyuk heaved for air.</p><p>Jooheon's eyes had gathered a thin layer of tears. Changkyun covered his face, although there was no hint of his crying weighing him down.</p><p>"Your language is metaphors," Changkyun hiccupped. "Metaphors are not the realistic pages in the book."<br/>"What if I speak with metaphors rolling of my tongue. It differs nothing. It is still the same meaning my words carry," Minhyuk threw his hands up in despair.</p><p>"Minhyuk," Jooheon said in the quietest voice the younger had ever used. He inhaled deep, the breath shook in his mouth. "The candle burning for us reached the end. The melted wax is too much for the flame to continue."</p><p>"Then let it stiffen! Let it dry and we will start the fire again. You cannot give up, he is not a married man yet. The time is ours now!" Minhyuk dropped to his knees. "Please, I beg you. I cannot tolerate the sight of you pained to death and a woman on Changkyun's side ripping out his pages."</p><p>"He will be happy with her," Jooheon reasoned, for himself.</p><p>"I will not," Changkyun answered.</p><p>Minhyuk and Jooheon turned fast to the youngest boy. His suspenders falling off his shoulders and the shirt tucked into his pants crumpled. His face was red, glistened under the light of the sun. The tears on his cheeks had made a map. Of rivers and brooks. Paths to trail to care for the boy in pain.</p><p>"I love you, and will never love a soul more than my love is burning for you," Changkyun murmured. Adjusted his suspenders. "If Minhyuk will stay by our side, I would say no to marriage. To be with you."</p><p>Jooheon's mouth hung open. It closed after several seconds in thought. He turned to Minhyuk.</p><p>"Then I will too."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If i have not exhibited the plot enough and you are confused or interested in knowing:<br/>Hyungwon and Kihyun are both in Minhyuk's head, one wants his life the other wants to guard him.</p><p>Hyungwon represents somewhat a guardian angel, trying to make Minhyuk stay alive with being a minx and offering Minhyuk the factors he seek in Kihyun. To prove he is better and save him</p><p>Kihyun represents death clinging to Minhyuk to bring him to hell/afterlife. He acts all loving and treats Minhyuk to lure him with himself to get his soul.</p><p>Okay. You're very welcome, thank you so much for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>